the last server
by FlatTheMinecraftian
Summary: nathabc,fhoz,diamondz and flalmonade are 4 of 5 survivers in the apocolypse and have to face what herobrines real spirit is. the friends meet someone during the story called TheMinecraftian ( nickname is miner ) everyones scared at first but have to fight herobrine while block by block the server starts to end if they die they will not respawn if they live herobrine they must kill


I can't belive this is happening for the first time. . .Herobrine has finally shown his face. . .many have not survived the apocalypse. . .n-n-n-none respawned,not even in the aether or the nether, Nathabc, Fhoz, Diamondz and me probably won't survive.I-i'v never been in something so scary and horrofying.I saw herobrine the other day, with my friends, he kicked us to the other side of the world where there was no one around. . . all there was, was a chest with 4 wooden swords and 1 iron axe, but we are too scared to do anything,we don't want to dig down we don't want to hunt for food,everything living has white eyes,except for us,many belive this is happening based one the story about this very sever. . .

* * *

_once in this very server there were two people called notch and herobrine,notch was an adventurer whilst herobrine loved to mine and on a stormy night notch and herobrine made a promise that if the server ever got out of control there would be an apocalypse and no one would survive the world would lose one block every minute and once the last block diapered the world would turn red then explode and all the players in the world would never respawn again. . . and on that very night it rained and stormed while notch was trying to survive herobrine knew he would be safe, but, didn't know he would die his evil spirit that notch had to put up with all the years he was alive snuck into notch and notch was never seen again the only person that was seen was herobrine but the only time his face will be seen again is when the server gets out of control, from that day the rumors remained true but no one dared to belive them but only the bravest knew they were true. . ._

* * *

all of a sudden,i heard this girl screaming. . . I wondered who it was, then I heared diamondz scream to me "NATHABC FHOZ FLAT! IT'S HEROBRINE *SCREAM* HEEELLLLPPPP STOP HEROBRINE I SURRENDER STOOOPP! GUYS HELP! "

**"you and what army? . . . you do not stand a chance . . . any last words? . . . Prepare to die "**

it was herobrine. well we do stand a chance it may no go but diamondz is in danger as long as she's around we're around.

"you want to know what army?! " nathabc yelle

" diamondz won't die! you're such a doof! " fhoz joined

" the army she has? . . . is us, get lost" I say

diamondz jumps of herobrine and we run for shelter,no one knew if herobrine had a memory that would stop him but herobrine is a killing machine,he just never ever gives up. All we see is a village with only 1 run to the house its made of cobble stone so we knew we were safe. We quickly put a sign ubove the door that says ' [private] flatlemonadeMC Diamondzcraft Fhoz Nathabc123 '

he bangs on our door repeatedly and yells **" ill come back, i'll always be whatching. . . " **wow, living with herobrine in this server is tough diamondz already has cuts and grazez. " herobrine is getting smarter. . . he's taking us off one by one " I say through shivvers (that was for those skydoes minecraft lovers! ) " I know " whispered nath (thats his nickname ) "CHIIIIKEN" fhoz interupted. " diamondz, You ok? . . ." "i-i-i-i t-t-thin-think " she says through tears.

All there is around where we got stranderd was an island with 2 trees, the house and it's only 20 blocks by 20 and we're only 10% through the apocolypse and all we hear is silence. . .

**What do ya think bout mah story? well you should like it dont make stupid comments i know its short but its my first story so dont be smart and think you're funny only make comments about what could be improved not offensive stuff well dont say im mean im doing it the Antvenom way dont spam da comments if you know any stories you like feel free to post them! i'd love to read them but go check out diamondzcrafts stories cause she got me writing stories! the chap is short but they will grow but lets see if we can get one reveiw at least and ill make the next chapter! soo. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . PEACE LITTLE CHIIICKEEENS!**


End file.
